Forget Me Not
by Fennexfirefox
Summary: -Edited version- Yuki lives! The (dramatic?) continuation of the previous stories "Voices in my Head" and "The Heartless," what will happen now? Are the voices still taunting him and planning a second murder? Is Shuichi haunting Yuki? And what about poor


Author's Note: It's not over yet! The third installment to my Eiri Yuki series. This starts off where The Heartless ended, so be sure to read that and Voices in My Head before you read this for clarification!

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter One**

**Fusing Confusion**

Blaring sirens. Yes, that was the sound that was causing this pounding headache. That..that and something else. Something he had to remember, to wake up, and to see. He had to know this other pain.

Yuki forced his hazel eyes open, then almost immediatly shut them. A white light was hanging above him, attached to the white ceiling of something moving very fast. An ambulance. He was in an ambulance. But why? What had happened this time? He murmured something, trying to hear himself over the noise of the attendants and the ambulance, but nothing. Nothing but loud screeches and shouting.

It was so annoying.

Suddenly, slowly, the noises disappeared. He heard footsteps; quiet, dull. They were walking down a tiled hall. High-heels, most likely. A nurse. Yuki blinked beneath closed lids, and opened his eyes again. He was not in the ambulance, not anymore. Now he was in a bed, with things coming out of his arms and a great pain in his abdomen. He remembered now. His brother. The gunshot. The pain. Tatsuha had shot him.

He sat up, slowly, but looking around quickly. He instantly regreted this, and lay back down, groaning and placing a hand over the part of his stomach that hurt the most, as if that would help. It didn't, but then again just about nothing he did would. He sighed, blinking slowly. Tatsuha had shot him. His own brother, his own flesh and blood. And why? Why he didn't know, but he would find out. He would find out even if it meant his life.

He looked around the room again, and saw a bunch of flowers -white roses- with a long sheet of paper with an even longer explaination on it next to them. Tohma had been here, apparently, and had probably been forced out.

Yuki smiled as he read Tohma's scrawled, small writing, finding some sick fascination and joy in the tear stains on the paper. He had everyone worried again. What an attention whore he was. He allowed himself to laugh-only a small, quiet chuckle. A sound with no humor or joy in it at all.

-

"Lunch time, Mr. Yuki." the nurse announced, nearly an hour later. Yuki stared down at the plate of food, and while it looked delicious, never took a bite. When the nurse came to collect the food, she found it gone and a restless Eiri staring out the window to the right of him, staring directly at the street, watching an odd pink-haired boy skip along it.

She walked over to the window, and tried to get a better look at what he was staring at, rather curious. "My, that boy has such vibrant hair.." she muttered, shaking her head. She peered downward, but the boy was suddenly gone. Had vanished, it seemed.

"Yes. Magenta, I think the color is called." Yuki muttered, a sadistic smile dancing on his lips. The nurse stared oddly at him, then left quickly, taking the empty food tray with her. Yuki quickly deposited the food -which he had been hiding in his bedsheets- into the trashcan near his bed, and returned to looking out the widnow, straining to see if the pink-haired boy was still there.

_Maybe it's another hallucination_, he thought dully, closing his eyes briefly. No. Too real. Much too real. It was probably just another Shuichi Shindou fanantic, dressing up and skipping like him, down the same road Shuichi used to skip down to get to..get to Yuki's house.

His house.

How was it now? He hadn't been there, in so long, it seemed. Living in the Asylum, and then with Tohma...how was it now? Was it still the same? The same clean rooms, white walls, wooden floors..suddenly, thoughts shot trough Yuki's mind. Images of Shuichi's body, his neck bruised and swolled terribly, his eyes wide, shocked, scared, sad.

His eyes.

His violet eyes, always capable of showing all kinds of emotions at every second. Something Yuki had called "annoying" once. Funny how he missed even the smallest detail of Shuichi. But no. No more thoughts of him now. Shuichi was dead, dead as dead could be and no one could fix that. He decided then, that the pink-haired halucination was just that; a halucination. He thought no more about it for the rest of the day.

-

"Oh my God, Yuki!" Tohma almost flung himself on top of the golden-haired man in the hospital bed, but then remembered his injuries, and caught himself in mid-air. Which was almost too late, but Tohma had amazing reflexes and fixed it quickly. Behind him was the ever-faithful Mr. Sakano, staring grumpily at them both from the door frame and making sure the glare from the window kept his eyes hidden behind his thick glasses. Ryuichi and Noriko were also behind him, Noriko looking slightly bored and Ryuichi looking adorably concerned.

Yuki blinked at them each individualy, then slowly turned his eyes back to the tear-streaked face of Tohma. The face that had always been so easy to crack into a sarcastic grin or dry laugh. The face that now hauntingly reflected Yuki's own.

He looked so scared, and Yuki felt suddenly extremely powerful.

He grinned, nastily, first at Tohma, then at Sakano, and then finally at Ryuichi, ignoring Noriko completely. He crossed his arms over his chest, the smile fading to a dull smirk and looked back to Tohma, who now looked confused as well as sad, worried, and angry.

"So.." Yuki said slowly, enjoying the sound of his own voice. "So.." he repeated, staring at them all again. Then, he laughed. Laughed, and laughed. Laughed in their faces, in their worried, sad faces, laughed at their confusion and their pain, laughed at them as a whole. Yuki laughed, and for once, it meant something.

He was not himself, and wasn't sure if he ever had been.


End file.
